The present invention relates to the general art of brushing, scrubbing and general cleaning, and to the particular field of rotary handle mounted brushes.
Many people have water jets in various devices. For example, many people have water jets in a bath tub, or in a hot tub, or the like. These water jets must be cleaned on a periodic basis. However, some of the jets may be difficult to reach. Still further, it is often difficult to clean inside the water jet as well as around the water jet.
Therefore, there is a need for a means for cleaning in and around a water jet.
Some water jets are quite small and it is very difficult to clean inside such jets. Small brushes, such as tootbrushes, do not do an adequate job, and may be difficult to maneuver, especially for someone who may have some disability.
Therefore, there is a need for a means for cleaning in and around a small or difficult to reach water jets.
Many appliances have a variety of water jets associated therewith. Some of these water jets may be larger than others. Thus, one size or shape for a brush may not be adequate to complete a jet cleaning task.
Therefore, there is a need for a means for cleaning a variety of water jets.
Often, the area around a water jet must be cleaned at the same time the water jet, itself, is cleaned. Thus, the wall in which a water jet is mounted should be cleaned when the water jet is cleaned so a complete job is performed. However, due to the difference in shape and size between a planar wall and a small water jet, several different cleaning implements may be required. This may be cumbersome and time consuming to the worker.
Therefore, there is a need for a means for cleaning a variety of water jets as well as the areas associated with the water jets.
Any device such as a water jet cleaner should be easy to use and easily manipulated. If the device is cumbersome, it will not be commercially accepted.
Therefore, there is a need for a means for cleaning a variety of water jets as well as the areas associated with the water jets and which is easy to use and manipulate.